The present invention relates to golf clubs and, more specifically, to a method of forming an improved golf club head structure with an interchangeable soleplate.
The playing characteristics of a particular golf club change depending upon the bottom surface or sole characteristics of the club head. For example, a wedge type golf club, having a first bounce or sole characteristic, will perform much differently from a similar club with another bounce angle or sole feature. By way of further example, a fairway wood type golf club head provided with runners, skids or keel structure will perform differently as the club engages the ground surface than a golf club without these members. Depending upon the individual using the golf club and the conditions where the golf club would normally be used, it may be desirable to have a particular type of soleplate configuration as opposed to another.
If a variety of bottom surface or soleplate characteristics are integrally formed with the club head, it necessarily follows that a large inventory of different type club heads must be made and stocked in order to satisfy various playing situations. This is expensive and creates inventory and storage problems from a manufacturing standpoint and requires that an individual golfer purchase a large number of golf clubs in order to have golf clubs available for a variety of different playing conditions.
Prior U.S. patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,660 to Elmer, which shows a golf club head having a removable ball striking face and sole portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,156 to Thompson shows a golf club head having a sole plate defining a keel which is connected to the club head body by means of a bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,808 to Retzer shows a golf club head having an interchangeable face. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,243 to Redman is directed to a wood type golf club having an interchangeable bottom weight.
The present invention relates to a golf club head having an interchangeable soleplate with a minimum of 20% of the total head weight. The club head is made in two parts, a first part being a generic club head body including a toe, heel, top surface, ball striking face, rear surface, connecting hosel, and a bottom cavity and a second part forming a soleplate which is attachable to the first part. The present invention contemplates having a bottom surface or soleplate which may be permanently or removably attached to the upper portion of the club head body, such as by mechanically connecting the parts with a screw or similar fastener, by permanently soldering, welding or brazing, or by adhesively bonding to permanently combine the two parts.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of a method for forming a golf club head having an interchangeable soleplate with a fixed shape, whereby the overall size and shape of the club head are the same and where the ground engaging characteristics of the bottom surface or sole are variable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.